The present invention relates to a ventilator with a sensor which can detect a human body without contact, for example, a pyroelectric infrared sensor or an ultrasonic sensor.
A prior ventilator has a switch, for example, a string-pull switch, a wall switch mounted on the wall, pyroelectric infrared sensor, or an ultrasonic sensor by which an operation of the ventilator is performed.
In case of using the string-pull switch, since a user has to touch the string-pull switch which is soiled by oil or the like by his hand, the user's hand is soiled by oil attached on the string-pull switch.
In case of using the wall switch, an indoor wiring work is required, and when an interior layout is altered, the wall switch hinders the alteration of the layout.
In case of mere using of the pyroelectric infrared sensor or the ultrasonic sensor, the ventilator runs automatically regardless of the user's desire. In addition, the user cannot control the actuation and the deactuation of the ventilator at will.